Digital Powers Ch 2
by Charbonne
Summary: The sequel to Digital Powers! The Digidestined are threatened again when two of their friends come up missing.
1. Malls

The sequel to Digital Powers! If you didn't read Digital Powers, I suggest you read it. Otherwise, you'd be very confused. Well, sayonara for now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or X-men.  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Digital Powers Ch. 2 - 1: Malls  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy stood at the entrance of his classroom. He really didn't want to go in, considering the jeers he would get from the other students. It had been like this for a long while at the Xavier Institute. They were always teasing him because he was in an advanced class. The only good thing about this class was that Joe was in it. Then again, he could pretend to be sick and go back to his room.   
  
Suddenly there was a brief streak and then Joe appeared. He looked at Izzy's face, then sighed. "Izzy," the blue-haired boy said, "I hope you're not considering going back to your room." Joe knew that Izzy didn't like this class because of the people in there. They were stuck up and didn't like the fact that someone younger than them was doing better than them in the class.  
  
Izzy sighed. "No." He then looked at Joe. "Besides, it's finals. The last thing I want to do is fail this class." He didn't want to add that he would be teased mercilessly by the people in the class if he didn't pass.  
  
Then a tall boy walked up. He had short black hair with red tips and piercing blue eyes. He smirked as he saw Izzy. "Hiya Joe," he said, ignoring the redhead, "ready for finals?"  
  
"Yep," Joe smiled at his friend. "I just hope you're ready for the test, Chalmes."  
  
Chalmes laughed. He was an A student in that class and had studied all night. Then he looked at Izzy. "Are ya ready, shrimp?"  
  
Izzy glared at Chalmes. Chalmes was one of the people in the class that teased him. Even if he was super nice to the older boy, that wouldn't be enough for him to stop the torment. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Izzy then turned around and walked into the classroom. Then another boy waved him over to a desk near him. "Hey Iz," he said, "I hope my brother didn't give you too much trouble." He was Chalmes's twin except that his hair was longer and he didn't have the red tips. He was a lot nicer than his brother, but that was because of his mutant power. He had the power of an empath, and couldn't handle the pain at home because of the hate his dad had because of his only kids being mutants. Chalmes had the power to turn his flesh to steel, which reminded Izzy of Colossus.  
  
Izzy sat down and smiled at the older boy. "No, Chris, though I think Chalmes's problem is that he likes to pick on people with a higher intelligence." Both Chris and Izzy laughed, and then quieted down as soon as the teacher walked in.   
  
He had blue fur and blue eyes. He smiled at the class and put the briefcase he was carrying onto the desk. "I hope you all studied for the exam today," the teacher said. "There is a thirty minute time limit on it and I hope you all do well."  
  
"Dr. McCoy," one of the other students asked, "can we use our notes?"  
  
Dr. McCoy shook his head. "Nope, I'm sorry. Now clear your desks." Most of the class grumbled, and Izzy saw Chris roll his eyes while Hank passed out the tests. He then returned to his desk and looked at the clock. "Begin," Dr. McCoy said.  
  
Izzy looked at the test. It was a multiple-choice test and there was a scantron with it. Evidently since this was Pre-Calculus, Dr. McCoy had decided to give the class a chance. There was a one-in-four chance that someone could get the answer right.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora smiled as she watched Davis take T.K.'s hat off his head. They were all glad that there weren't any more tests, and had decided to take an excursion out to town to get a few things before they went home for the summer. Sora was especially glad that her mom was letting Mimi stay at their house because she wasn't welcome at her own. She sighed and closed her eyes. Now all they were waiting for was Izzy and Joe to get out of Pre-Calculus so that they could go.  
  
Davis smiled at his best friend and then held out the hat. T.K. glared long and hard at Davis. "You didn't have to freeze it, ya know." T.K. said and Davis snickered.  
  
"That was so that your hat could cool off your brain because it got overheated during the tests, T.E.." T.K. made a lunge at Davis and the brown-haired boy dodged out of the way. Demiveemon woke up from his little nap and glared at the two boys. "I hope you don't keep this up. Davis stayed up all night last night and I couldn't get a wink of sleep."  
  
T.K. laughed. "I knew there was something going on last night. You were studying because of the finals, right?"  
  
Davis sweatdropped. "At least that wasn't as bad as a couple of weeks ago. You were so restless just because Kari had agreed to go out with you on a date."  
  
"At least Kari did say yes, instead of all the times she had turned you down." T.K. smirked as Davis sweatdropped yet again.   
  
"Hey, no fair." Davis made a face. "That was before she knew how cool I was."  
  
"That was a very bad joke," Matt said jokingly as he walked up. "Just because you can turn into ice doesn't mean that you're cool."   
  
"Hey, Matt, where's Mimi?" Sora asked. She looked around for Matt's girlfriend, but she couldn't find her. She gave up and looked at the older blonde.  
  
"She said she was changing." Matt looked around too and spotted Mimi flying down. She landed and gave Matt a peck on the cheek while gagging noises were heard from Davis. Mimi then stuck her tongue out at Davis and said, "Why are you watching, Davis?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard to miss since you guys are all out in the open." Davis sighed. "At least you guys are better than Ken and Yolei."  
  
"Who's better than who?" Yolei asked as she walked up. Davis closed his mouth and wouldn't say another word. Then Yolei looked at the rest, but they had mysteriously gone quiet. "C'mon, tell me!"  
  
They still wouldn't say anything when Tai and Kari walked up. Tai took one look at the rest and said, "Fine, don't say hi."  
  
Yolei huffed and sat down. "Obviously something's got her mad." Kari commented.  
  
"It's just that no one would tell her what Davis said." Mimi said. Yolei glared at her and turned away.  
  
Ken and Cody turned up a while later, and they all sat around waiting for Izzy and Joe. When they finally arrived, the twelve kids started for what the boys called the biggest trap; the mall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi turned towards Sora and asked, "So, how does this look?" She held up a lavender miniskirt and a white halter-top. There was a white flower embroidered on the skirt and a lavender one on the top.   
  
Sora looked critical for a second and then nodded. "I think that looks pretty good." Mimi nodded and looked at what Sora was holding up. They both started to talk about what would look best on who.  
  
That's when a confused man walked into their section. He looked at the two girls and smiled. "Can you help me find the men's section?" he asked, looking around the women's section with interest.  
  
"Sure," Mimi said. "It's right over there." She pointed a finger over to the section and the man smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "I really want to look good for my kids. I haven't seen them ever since they were really young. They were only babies."  
  
"Oh," Sora said, "that's real sad. I hope that you get reaqquainted with them."  
  
He smiled. "Believe me, I hope Koushiro will really like me."  
  
Mimi frowned. "You know, I have a friend with the very same first name." She paused. "So what's your name?"  
  
But the man had already left. Mimi and Sora exchanged confused glances and went back to shopping, wondering just who that was.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai and Matt, however, were as far away from the clothing stores as possible. They were both engrossed in seeing who could beat who at one of the latest Tekken games. Matt wore the biggest smile as he beat Tai, once again.  
  
"No fair! You're using your powers!" Tai complained. Matt rose an eyebrow and Tai immediately shut up. They all were trying to keep it low key that they were mutants, but every once in a while they accidentally let something slip. Tai had once been thrown out of a store because he accidentally blew up a can of pop.  
  
Matt started to search his pockets for another quarter when someone stepped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a guy with glasses glaring at him. "What?" Matt asked, looking at him.  
  
"Didn't you read the sign?" the guy asked, slightly annoyed. "It says no mutants!"  
  
"Since when was I a mutant?" Matt asked. He looked over at Tai, who was looking at the guy incredulously. The man just glared at him more, and Matt sighed. He then walked to the exit, where he saw quite plainly the sign. He almost had an urge to rip it up, but decided against it. Tai hurried out after him and the two walked toward the clothing stores, Tai muttering something about how people were so prejudice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Davis, T.K. and Kari were in the food court. Davis was stuffing his face while Kari and T.K. were having a drink. Kari looked over to Davis and asked T.K., "Does he always eat like that?"  
  
"Only when he's in a rush. There's still several things on the menu he hasn't tried yet." They both watched as Davis shoved yet another nacho into his mouth.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Davis had stopped eating and was looking at them both.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Kari looked away quickly. That's when she saw the man walking up to them. He looked very confused. "Can we help you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Um, yes. Could you tell me where the jewlery shop is?" He looked around nervously, as if trying to remember where he was.  
  
"Sure. It's down there by the junction." Kari pointed next to the shoe store.  
  
"Thanks. I was going to get something for my daughter. She hasn't seen me ever since she was real little." The man smiled at the three teens.  
  
"Oh. What's her name?" T.K. asked. "If you don't mind me asking." But the guy had mysteriously disappeared. The three teens looked at each other and shrugged. Whoever he was, he seemed a little creepy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone met near the clothing stores. Mimi and Sora were each carrying three bags each. Yolei, on the other hand, wasn't carrying any. She had Ken and Cody carrying all of them. T.K., Davis, and Kari were talking about the jewlery shop guy. They were all convinced that he was just too creepy. Matt was still steamed about the guy in the arcade, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Tai was muttering something about prejudice. Izzy and Joe came last. Izzy was carrying a little bag and Joe had his nose stuck in some book he bought.   
  
They all started talking about their experience. They walked out to the bus stop, each too deeply in their conversations to see a man following them onto the bus. The man smiled briefly, then deposited the money for the bus in the slot. He took a seat in the back of the bus, looking all the time at the twelve teens. Two stuck out, and a small smile crept over his lips. He would be meeting his children soon enough.  
  
*******************To Be Continued******************  
  
So? How was this sequel? It is only part of the story. Who is this mysterious man? Who is he after? Is Izzy one of them? Find out this much and more in the next part... *gets whacked in the head by Ken*  
  
Ken: Would you quit with the announcer style? I really don't like it.  
  
Me: *grins evilly* So? At least that wasn't as bad as getting married, now was it, Ken?  
  
Ken: *sweatdrops* I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Me: Me and Ken are finally married!!! *gets whacked upside the head once again*  
  
Ken: If I ever find that wedding contract, I will tear it up.  
  
Me: *whistles innocently* Thanks for reading! Please read and review!!! Sayonara!!! 


	2. Arguments

Hahahahaha! Finally got the next part of this up after more than a year! *gets a lot of stares from her muses*  
  
Ken: Okay, you're on a sugar rush, aren't you.  
  
Izzy: A very bad sugar rush.  
  
Me: Whatever. anyways, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: *Izzy and Ken are seen torturing Charbonne.* Ken: Say it!  
  
Me: Okay, I don't own Digimon or X-men. Happy now?  
  
Izzy: Very.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Digital Powers Ch. 2-2: Arguments  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora sat down on her suitcase, trying in vain to close it. She had packed everything she had needed already, but the stupid suitcase was just refusing to close. She seriously considered asking Mimi for her help, but the girl was having problems of her own. Mimi had shut her suitcase only to find that the latch was broken. At the moment, Mimi was tearing through her closet, trying to find another suitcase to put her stuff in. she gave up and looked at Sora.  
  
"Do you need any help with that. Sora?"  
  
"No I'm fine." Suddenly her suitcase flew open, scattering her clothes everywhere. Mimi tried to hold in the laughs as Sora scrambled to pick up her clothes.  
  
"Still need the help?" Mimi stated in between giggles.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit." Together Mimi and Sora tackled the impossible… closing Sora's suitcase.  
  
***  
  
Matt stared as Tai was rushing to put all of his stuff into his suitcase. "Tell me again why it seems that you have to pack everything at the last minute, Tai?"  
  
"Just so I don't forget anything. Besides, I wanted to make sure that Kari had all of her stuff packed." Tai gave one last shove to the contents of his suitcase before glancing at Matt. "Ya never know what Kari could have left behind."  
  
Matt rose an eyebrow. "Such as?"  
  
"Umm, well, you never know. Besides, I wanted to talk to Kari about her finals. She said she had a rough time because all of the English the teacher used." Tai paused for a moment. "Heck, I had a rough time. They all use English."  
  
Matt sighed. "At least it's over until next year."  
  
Tai growled. "We both have at least two more years of this. I dinot think I can cope with it."  
  
Matt looked at Tai's suitcase and stepped back. "Umm, Tai, I think you need to throw that pair of socks out."  
  
"Why?" Tai asked, but before he could get an answer, the sock in his hand exploded. Tai winced. "Lemme guess, because of that."  
  
Matt nodded. "Tai, you really need to control your temper. You never know when that could happen again."  
  
Tai scowled at Matt. "I don't need to control it! I just need to learn how to control my power."  
  
Matt looked at Tai. "You ever think that maybe your powers and your temper happened to be connected somehow?"  
  
Tai slammed his suitcase down. "What do you mean?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "Well, whenever you get mad or something, your powers flare up. I'm suprised that you didn't blow something up yesterday."  
  
Tai glared at Matt. "I did not lose my temper because of that jerk!"  
  
Matt glared back. "Yes you did! I saw the way you got mad because of that guy!"  
  
Tai huffed. "Maybe you need your head examined. Your powers must be fucking up because I was not mad!"  
  
Matt just shook his head. "Whatever you say, Tai."  
  
Tai looked angry. "Just leave me alone, Matt."  
  
"Fine by me." With that, Matt walked out of the room, leaving Tai to deal with his packing.  
  
***  
  
TK looked around the school, trying to find Izzy. He had stopped by the older boy's room to talk to him when he realized Izzy wasn't in there. He ran until he was out of breath, when he realized that somebody was inside Xavier's office. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear who it was.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, you have a lot of potential and we have been working on the problem..." Xavier's voice could be heard through the wood.  
  
"Yes, I am very sure. I just don't know why, after all this time, everything still hasn't helped." TK blinked. Was that Izzy's voice he was hearing?  
  
"This type of thing takes time."  
  
"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but you've already took a lot of time with Scott, and it didn't help him." Was Izzy mad at Xavier?  
  
"Koushiro, look, every mutant is different. If you tried harder and gave it more time..."  
  
"I've been trying! Everything I've tried doesn't seem to work!" TK heard Izzy take a breath and in much quieter tones said, "Look, I just want to go back to my old school."  
  
"Alright, if that is what you truly want." Xavier sounded exausted.  
  
"Thank you. And also, I'm sorry it couldn't work out." TK jumped back with a start as he heard the door being opened. Izzy walked out, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He looked at TK, and asked, "So, what did you hear?"  
  
"Everything. Why do you want to leave the school?" TK asked.  
  
"Nothing's helped me. If I am doomed to live out the rest of my life looking through these glasses, I want to live it where I belong."  
  
"But you belong here!" TK stated, making Izzy smile slightly.  
  
"Sometimes, I wish I had as much faith in myself as you do, TK." Izzy turned and walked away, leaving TK trying to decide what to say to his friend. He gave up and walked back to his room.  
  
***  
  
"You're certain you passed, Ken?" Ken looked up from the sandwich he was eating to look at Joe.  
  
"Yes I am very sure I passed." He paused and looked at Joe. "Although I can't say the same about Davis. He failed his Algebra test."  
  
"Well, you can't blame him. All of the teachers speak English, and only one or two speak any Japanese." Joe shrugged. "I bet the only one who did great was Mimi."  
  
"That's because she speaks the language fluently. But she's not the only one that does."  
  
"Don't tell me you're fluent too?" Joe sounded exasperated. Ken nodded. "Who else does?"  
  
"Well, there's Izzy, Matt, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody..." Ken started to tick names off on his fingers.  
  
"Ok, so I guess I'm the only Digidestined who can't speak perfect English." Joe shook his head.  
  
"I thought you learned it when we were with Creed." Ken gave him a sidelong glance.  
  
Joe looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "No, I think I fell asleep duing those lessons."  
  
"I think all of you wanted to fall asleep. I've been to one of Creed's classes and believe me, they were about as boring as a Bakemon telling me its life story." Ken looked to the side as Cody ran in the room. "Hi, Cody."  
  
The young boy smiled at Ken and Joe. "Umm, Yolei wanted to know if you could help her open her trunk. She says the lock is jammed."  
  
Ken nodded and stood. "Yeah, I'll help." Ken walked out of the room, waving to Joe as he left.  
  
Joe then turned to Cody. "So, you can speak fluent English?"  
  
***  
  
The man stood near his car, knowing that his children were inside the grounds. He looked at his watch. They should be about to leave to catch their flight, he thought. He brushed a hand through his red hair. Well, he should be catching his flight too. Besides, there was only so much he could do while they were in the X-men's care.  
  
He got into his car and started the engine. Besides, Koushiro and Sora should be happy when they find out their father was still alive. Koji Izumi drove away, thinking that they would be very happy.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe. And the man was revealed as Izzy's father! What does he want with Sora and Izzy? Will Izzy and Tai ever learn to control thier powers? Find out all this and more on the next part of Digital Powers Ch. 2!  
  
Ken: Really lame. *looks at readers* Well, please review before Danny gets another sugar rush. *gets hit in the head with a steel chair*  
  
Me: That's for calling me 'Danny'! 


End file.
